The Subject
by PyRoAj
Summary: Radiant Garden always seemed like a safe place for the children. But when Isa is attacked by mysterious creatures he is left for dead, until a mysterious man arrives. The man is not a hero. He is the opposite. He plans to experiment on Isa. XehaIsa


**.::WARNING::.**

_This short story contains some possible spoilers to Birth By Sleep and 358/2 Days, language blood, gore and a seedy Norty. Also please ignore my little paragraph about the sun setting. I have no idea why I wrote that much about it...bloody hell._

_So this story got removed from DeviantArt because someone reported it because it contains "Underage Nudity" This story does not and never will contain Underage Nudity. I will try again later on to re publish this on DeviantArt._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't unusual for young children and teenagers to wander far from home in the Radiant Garden. These children were rather curious and adventurous. Some loved to learn and some loved the muck around with others. All of the children are intelligent in some form of way. And the more they explored, the more their minds excelled. Isa was no different.

Isa was, you could say, a rather calm individual. Though he was a teenager, his intelligence overwhelmed most of the adults. He also caused the majority of adults to become perplexed when he hung around Lea, who was, how you could say, a rather 'dull' teenager.

Now these two had been good friends for a long time. Even if Lea wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, Isa didn't care. Lea was important to him, and nothing could ever change that. The two had spent hours together travelling the vast forest on the outskirts of town. Before they knew it the sun had began to set.

It's as if the colors and intensity of the light was just enough to calm you. The sun is like a great big romantic, inspirational fire in the sky. It would be as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it dies down. Slowly it made its decent behind the castle and beyond the mountains.

"Yo Isa Imma split. Mum'll blow sky high if I'm late again" Lea sighed as he scrambled down from a tree.

"Oh okay Lea, I'll catch you at school tomorrow morning" Isa smiled before returning to his history homework.

"Kay. Catch ya later, just don't stay out too long." With a crack of his back Lea gathered his Frisbees up and started to head back along the path back into the town. It wasn't long before the darkness became unsettling. Isa stifled a yawn before closing his text book.

'Time to go home' He thought as he started to head down the path.

Half an hour had passed as he strolled down the path. A rustle in a nearby bush caused the teen to stop. His smaragdine coloured eyes scanned the area around him. "Who's there?" Isa called. Another rustle caught his attention behind him. Another off to the left. One more above. Small, round, yellow eyes began to appear in the darkness. Startled Isa began to retreat. He dashed through the decaying trees trying to find signs of the town. As he glanced behind himself he failed to see the large root protruding from the dirt.

He tripped and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Before long shadows started to form around his fallen body. Strange yellow eyed creatures arose from the ground and circled the teen. Frightened he attempted to run but was pounced on by the strange creatures. He let out a series of pained screams as the creatures clawed at his body. The pain was unbearable. The constant clawing at his tender flesh was sending his body into shock. Isa felt his body losing consciousness.

Suddenly multiple balls of energy blasted the creatures away. A bright light from a torch shone on Isa's face.

"Hey lookie what we have here!" A voice stated. Isa cracked one of his eyes open. A tall man stood over him. He couldn't make out much, but he noticed that he wore a guard uniform and was sporting a black eye patch.

"Hey he's alive too! Hey Norty I've found a new subject" The man called. He was then joined by another man. Isa peered at the second figure. He wore a stark white lab coat and had tan skin. He looked awfully familiar

"He's a bit bloody, but he will do for now. Rather attractive too. Braig, take him to the castle and patch him up. We'll commence testing in the morning" The tan man said turning on his heel and walking off.

"Come here buddy and let's patch you up" the pirate man smirked as he lifted the teen up and draped him over his shoulder. At that point Isa blacked out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Darkness. Nothing but the pitch black void of oblivion. Nothing. Nothing existed in darkness. A faint voice started to fill his head. Murmurs and whispers about an unknown subject. Slowly Isa started to crack his eyes open. The smell of antiseptic, cotton and latex filled his senses. As his vision cleared he noticed a man pacing around a steel bench. He held the hand of a small child who wore a lab coat like his, though his was much too big for him. The man himself had peach skin, green eyes and long blond hair.

It was obvious that he was a scientist.

"Oh you have awakened. I thought you wouldn't come out of it, then we would have had to dispose of you" The man said walking over to Isa. Dispose?

"Who are you? And where am I?" Isa questioned. The blond man smirked before pulling a chair over and settling the young boy on his lap.

"My name is Even, and this is Ienzo. We are two of Ansem's apprentices. We have been taking occupants from Radiant Garden to conduct experiments on the functions of the heart." Even explained.

What! Did this mean…did these people…No they couldn't have…they…why…no…

"How could you abduct me? I'm a bloody teenager for gods sake" Isa growled attempting to sit up but the pain in his back prevented him to do so. "What kind of sick sadistic fuck would kidnap a teenage boy-"

"I did." Isa was cut off by a voice behind him. Craning his head he locked eyes with the tan man he saw before he passed out. He immediately recognised the man as Ansems most foremost apprentice.

"Xehanort? But…no how could you do such a thing?" Isa cried out. Xehanort let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you remember me. From when I first saw you I knew you had a strong heart. And that's what I'm looking for in an experiment." Even glanced up.

"Wait you know this child Xehanort?" He questioned. Xehanort smirked at his comrade.

"But of course, I recognised him from the high school I lectured at last week about the types of scientific research we do here at the castle. Why the young lad even came up to me and asked me questions afterwards." He couldn't believe this. The man looked so innocent.

"What are you going to do to me?" Fear was evident in Isa's voice. A dark grin spread over Xehanorts features as he stepped over to the bedside. Grabbing both if Isa's wrists he reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a thick piece of rope. Isa gasped as his wrists were bound to the metal frame above him.

"Well we plan on doing lots of things, so I'll explain them in a way that you would understand," Xehanort chuckled. "We plan on filling your bloodstream with a little concoction we invented. It keeps the heart pumping blood through the body, no matter what happens. Then we plan on cutting open your delicate chest, stretching your rip cage open and tinkering with your little heart. We'll pump extracted darkness into it and view the results."

Isa's face paled. This man couldn't do those repulsive things to him. He felt sweat trickle down his brow.

"Y-you can't do that to me" Isa stuttered. His voice quivered as he spoke. Xehanort snorted before climbing onto the bed and straddling Isa's waist.

"I can and I will. You're mine Isa and no one else's. And just to prove that," Xehanort reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Isa tried to thrash around but the weight above him prevented it. "I'm going to leave my mark on you" He grabbed the boys face roughly before dragging the knife across pale skin. A blood curdling scream emanated from Isa's throat. With a flick of his wrist Xehanort had made a horrific gash across the teens brow. Isa trembled as the pain washed over his body. Xehanort brought the blade down a second time, creating an identical gash across the first one. A perfectly formed X bled profusely on Isa's face. The boy felt tears falling from his eyes. The cuts burning like fire. A deep chuckle rose from Xehanorts chest before he lifted the sobbing teens chin and placed a rough kiss on his quivering lips, flicking his tongue as he gathered up some of the spilt blood.

"You will be my most renowned subject"


End file.
